world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Nephilim
Queen Nephilim She who is beautiful in death The rise Queen Nephilim is the very first vampire. Thousands of years ago she was Princess Teletca and the daughter of Lamasheptra the king of the city of Lahmia as well as a priestess of the sun god Ra. Her father was a noble man and cared for his people greatly but never spent time with his daughter due to the pressures of state, he did not see his daughter who grew up cold and isolated. After the death of her father Teletca married her brother Lamashizzar and managed the city and spent 20 years in various wars This time gave Teletca a taste for ruling, and when her brother-husband returned, she was very reluctant to go back to being nothing more than a ceremonial religious figure and source of heirs. She learnt that her husband had brought back more than just the usual spoils of war; he returned with the Books of Kull and the captured a powerful Necromancer call Terl the Black . Lamashizzar intended to sacrifice them both to the sun and asked for his wife's assistance as a priestess to preform the ceremony, she agreed but in secret hid them both away and burned some poor slave instead. Working with Terl, he gave her knowledge required to understand the mystical nature of the tome. She created what she thought would be an elixir of immortality that allowed herself and Lamashizzar's inner circle to gain a weak form of immortality. Eventually she mastered Kull's secrets to the extent that she was able, along with her ally Terl, to usurp her husband, buying his inner circle's loyalty with a more powerful form of the elixir. Lamashizzar was reduced to a powerless figurehead with Telecta now calling herself Queen Nephilim as the true power behind the throne. This eventually ended when Lamashizzar conspired with others to assassinate his wife with the deadly venom of a sphinx-adder. Terl managed to fight his way back to Queen Nephilim and used every sorcerous secret he knew to try to restore her. After days of trying he gave up and broke into Lamashizzar's section of the palace in order to kill him in revenge. He was successful, but was swiftly killed by the king's champion Abhorash. Unbeknowst to Terl, Queen Nephilim survived, the elixir, venom and dark magic mixing together to restore her. She awoke as a true immortal but cursed with an insatiable thirst for the blood of the living. She became the first vampire. The Fall Over the next centuries Lahmia became the most powerful city in the world as the other cities tried to rebuild following the war. Queen Nephilim ruled from behind the scenes, extending her influence across whole of the empire. Few suspected the foul truth behind Queen Nephilim, but one did... Queen Nephilim was the cousin of High Queen Khalida Neferher.. Khalida accused her cousin of treason and attempts of assassination and announced them at a banquet. Khalida demanded a trial by combat, but without electing a champion. Queen Nephilim relunctantly agreed. Queen Nephilim and Khalida fought violently but Khalida could not match the strength and speed of a vampire. As she lay on the floor in her own blood, Queen Nephilim sunk her sharp teeth into Khalida's neck and sucked deeply. Then, she bit her own lip and let her vampiric blood drip into Khalida's mouth. Queen Nephilim would have succeeded had the Asp Goddess, Asaph, not intervened. She drained the tainted blood from Khalida and allowed her to die a free person. Later the Queen of Rasetra came to Queen Nephilim asking help with unborn son. Queen Nephilim gave the woman an infusion containing her blood and when the boy was born, claimed him as her own saying he would stay in Lahmia until he came of age and took his throne in Khemri. This child would be called Alcadizzar. Queen Nephilim grew to believe that Alcadizzar would become her partner and had him trained in every aspect of war and statehood. However when he finally discovered the truth as to Queen Nephilim nature, he rejected her and fled into the wild, eventually being welcomed into a bandit tribe. While Queen Nephilim concentrated her efforts on Alcadizzar, her empire began to fall around her, the vampiric cohorts she had created sensed opportunity and went to war with each other. The cities enemies had rebuilt and they knew what Queen Nephilim was. They did not wait to become thralls of the queen and they attacked and destroyed her city and empire and Queen Nephilim was forced to flee. In Exile Queen Nephilim now alone with the exception of a handful of her vampire minions left her homeland never to return, her heart ached for company, she needed an equal, she wanted Alcadizzar but he rejected her at every turn, he saw her as the monster she truly was. She wandered the lands, turning loneliness into madness, creating new vampires to follow her. Eventually she settled in the mountains of the mist. She sent out spies into every nation manipulating events as she saw fit in a sick twisted game that amused her. Jame Dacre and the CCC have approached her with an offer to help her reclaim her throne in exchange for providing them with the formula that turned her into the vampric nightmare she is today